violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Science Theater 3000 Lost Episode: DEATH ARRIVES
Thanks KidOfTheBlackHole for inspiring me to make this! I had been a fan of MST3K since I was introduced to it in 1991. For those who don't know, it was where a human test subject was imprisoned in the "Satellite of Love" by mad scientists and the Mads, who force the subjects to watch bad movies in a attempt to find one that will drive the person crazy. However, one of the test subjects, Joel, built the bots with parts from the satellite, and they watch the movie with him so he doesn't go insane. In the end, they play these sketches that parodies the show. The show, however, was cancelled since 1999, but was brought back by Netflix in 2017. While the new show is fine, I still prefer the older ones instead. One day, I was on AIM (this was back when AOL didn't discontinue the service) when I got a message from Jasmine, one of my friends. She said this: I just found a leaked episode of MST3K, and it's crazy as fuck! Not gonna spoil it, but I got a link to it here: (LINK REDACTED) I won't show you the link because what I saw later was disturbing to say the least, but when I clicked on the link, it brought up a site that hosts shock videos. The name of the video was called "DEATH ARRIVES (MST3K)". I then pressed play. The video played with the intro being normal. After that, we see the Mads laughing. Mad #1: This is something we should've done a long time ago! Mad #2: I know right? The bots are gone! The scene then cut to the bots. Or what was left of them... They barely even resembled bots. There was what looked like millions of metal pieces with oil spilling and electricity short circuiting. It cut back to another Mad appearing. Mad #3: I got one movie that will surely make him mad, especially without his companions! Mad #1: What's it called? Mad #3: Death Arrives. Mad #2: Uh... I'm not sure if we should show him it. Mad #3: Why not? Mad #1: The movie has been banned in 73 countries on Earth, and has the in-tendency to make people commit suicide! Mad #3: Well I want to see if he will break from this movie! I paused the video and looked up the movie. I tried my hardest to find the movie, but I couldn't find anything about it. Looking back, I'm sure the movie was fake. However, I still had to watch the movie. The video then cut to the classic Shadowrama format, only without the bots. As for the movie... it was... It started with a solid blood red color. I know blood red seems like a cliche in lost episodes, but that's really what happened. It then cut to a suburban house. A family of a husband, wife, and 2 kids who were dressing in formal clothes were going to a fancy party. The party was with jazz music, delicious-looking food, and a disco party. It looked fun. However, the scene cuts to the AC eventually blowing up. This causes the people to die from the explosion. The survivors were all burned up and looked like they were in desperate pain. But that was the start of the film. It then cut to other death sequences, like people getting shot, bears ripping apart people, tanks crushing people, and more painful and deadly experiences. But the end was the worst. Skulls and blood were appearing through the screen. One badly decomposed head said: Head: No matter what you try to look at it, death will always be there waiting. Sometimes, death will be nice and let you die peacefully. Other times, he will make you suffer in your death. You viewer, will eventually die too. So you might as well end it all and escape this cruel world you live in... The movie ended with a loud scream. The subject never moved an inch or even talked in the entirety of the film. I was shocked. Why would they air something like that? But that wasn't it. The Mads came to check on the subject. But when they did... His face had been burnt. His chest was sliced. His legs were amputated. His arms were boiled. But his eyes, they were on the floor, staring at the Mads. His mouth, which its lower jaw was completely gone, said this: Subject: YOU. RUINED. EVERYTHING. The scene cut to an asteroid impacting the satellite and blowing up the entire ship. I cried as I watch the ship burn into nothingness. It then cut to black. And grey text said this: Text: Thank you all for the times that you've supported us through the years. Unfortunately, our time has been temporary stopped by some negative forces. Our calculations have stated that the forces will be in effect until April 14, 2017. It is unknown what will happen by then, but until that time comes, thank you. The video ended with that. To say I was shocked would be an underestimate. I was appalled! But then I realized, this was a lost script for the final episode of MST3K. But even scarier, it predicted that it will come back? The first episode of the new series came out on Netflix on April 14, 2017... I had emailed Joel Hodgson about the episode. I told him everything about what I saw, how he could do something like that, and give the link to the video to proof that I wasn't going crazy. I then went to bed. I woke up and I got an email from Joel at 6 AM. I read it, and this is what it said: The episode that you had seen was no parody. I'll admit, I was getting sick of the series at the time, and me and my friends needed a large break from it. Se we had planned a finale that would've kept the series off. Death Arrives was completely made up, we've planned that our series would come back on April 14, 2017 because on April 14, 1944, a massive explosion hit Bombay harbor and killed 300, which referred to the Satellite of Love being destroyed by an explosion. We were gonna air it, but at the last second, we've scrapped it and went for the actual finale instead. Although we still kept our 4/17/17 promise. How the episode got leaked, I have no idea, but you must forget it. This was a part of MST3K history that we don't want anyone to know. Please, forget about the incident. And don't tell anyone. Ever. Of course, I've broke his promise not to tell anyone about it, but at the same time, I'm not gonna give the link to the episode. However, I know there's gonna be this one person who's gonna find the episode and give the link to it anyway. If you so happen to come across it, please, do not watch it, do not give the link, don't even think about trying to find it at all. Because death is coming, and you don't know it. You may as well end it all now. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta